


Aphantasia

by spaced_unicorn



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Aphantasia, i dont do this condition justice, it's a real thing i swear, search it up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:18:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaced_unicorn/pseuds/spaced_unicorn
Summary: Wikipedia Definition - "Aphantasia is the suggested name for a condition where one does not possess a functioning mind's eye and cannot voluntarily visualize imagery."AKA Uni is a nerd who wants her favorite BMC character to have her condition.





	Aphantasia

"Okay class, I'm going to need you to close your eyes and picture...."

 

**B O R I N G**

 

I'm just going to sit here and think up a story, one where the entire world was text and no pictures.

It's weird, right? Being able to just see whatever comes to your head when you close your eyes?

Well, that's not possible for me.

Close your eyes and imagine an apple, you can see it, right?

But, I cannot, only the blackness of my eyelids.

 

"Michael! Michael Mell!"

I open my eyes to see my entire English class staring at me, confused at my dazed eyes.

Oops.

 

"What were you picturing so much that you didn't hear me!"

 

"I wasn't picturing anything."

 


End file.
